Европейская библиотека
Европейская библиотека ( , сокр. TEL) — интернет-портал, открывающий доступ к ресурсам 48 национальных библиотек Европы и многих исследовательских библиотекSinger, Natasha «Playing Catch-Up in a Digital Library Race.» New York Times, January 8, 2011. Accessed January 17, 2011.. Портал даёт возможность поиска как библиографических записей, так и цифровых объектов (доступ к которым, за некоторыми исключениями, бесплатный). Крупнейшие библиотеки стран, входящих в Совет Европы, предоставляют через портал доступ к своим ресурсам: электронным каталогам библиотек, в также к полным текстам документов, аудиозаписям. На портале доступно более 200 миллионов записей, включая 24 миллиона страниц текстового контента и более чем 7 миллионов оцифрованных объектов. Тридцать пять разных языков доступны для поиска контента. TEL с 2011 года возглавила проект Europeana Libraries (Библиотеки Европеаны), который сделал доступными более 5 миллионов объектов из 19 научных библиотек. Эти научные библиотеки также стали партнёрами Европейской библиотекиChambers, Sally and Schallier, Wouter «Bringing Research Libraries into Europeana.» Liber Quarterly Volume 20 Issue 1 (2010). Accessed January 18, 2011.. Проект прекратил деятельность 31 декабря 2016 года, предполагается что будут найдены другие способы совместной работы европейских библиотек . История создания Европейской библиотеки Точкой отсчёта в истории TEL считается 1997 год, когда в рамках проекта GABRIEL (Gateway and Bridge to Europe’s National Libraries, «Врата и мост в европейские национальные библиотеки») был создан единый портал европейских национальных библиотек. Портал предоставил информацию о собраниях каждой из библиотек и доступ к их каталогам. GABRIEL был продолжен проектом TEL, в ходе реализации которого (с 2001 по 2004 год) была создана сеть распределённого доступа к ресурсам основных национальных библиотек Европы и других европейских собраний, куда поступает обязательный экземпляр. Проект частично финансируется пятой рамочной программой Европейского союза. В нём принимают участие библиотеки Финляндии, Германии, Италии (Флоренция, Рим), Нидерландов, Португалии, Словении, Швейцарии и Великобритании.Van Veen, Theo and Oldroyd, Bill. «Search and Retrieval in The European Library.» D-Lib Magazine Volume 10 Number 2 (2004). Accessed January 18, 2011. Всё это поспособствовало открытию портала TheEuropeanLibrary.org 17 марта 2005 года. В период с 2005 по 2007 год проект TEL-ME-MOR (Modular Extension for Mediating online Resources) подключил к работе в качестве официальных партнеров Европейской библиотеки ещё 10 национальных библиотек из стран, недавно вошедших в Европейский союз. К началу 2008 года к нему присоединились ещё девять национальных библиотек и Европейская ассоциация свободной торговли. Следующим большим шагом в развитии Европейской библиотеки стал проект EDL (European digital library), благодаря которому национальные библиотеки продолжили присоединяться к ней. Проект предусматривал создание многоязычной системы, Европейского регистра метаданных. В рамках проекта составлен долгосрочный план оцифровки материалов в национальных библиотеках. Виртуальные выставки Кроме доступа через поисковый аппарат, Европейская библиотека организует виртуальные выставки материалов из национальных библиотек ЕвропыBjørner, Susanne. Thinking About Culture and Language. Searcher, June 1, 2009. Accessed January 18, 2011.. На выставках географически разрозненные предметы объединяются в единые массивы, предоставляя различные темы и предметные области. * «Прочтение Европы» (Reading Europe)Reading Europe: European Culture Through The Book TheEuropeanLibrary.org. Accessed January 18, 2011.: Около 1,000 книг, отобранных национальными библиотеками, в большинстве случаев полные тексты с сопроводительными комментариями. * «Дорогами цыган» (A Roma Journey)A Roma Journey TheEuropeanLibrary.org. Accessed January 18, 2011. : Тексты, фотографии и записи народных песен, демонстрирующих культурное наследие цыган в Европе. * «Войны Наполеона» (Napoleonic Wars)Napoleonic Wars TheEuropeanLibrary.org. Accessed January 18, 2011.: коллекция портретов, военных карт, карт городов, писем, книг и других материалов, имеющих отношение к Наполеоновским войнам. * «Сокровища национальных библиотек Европы» (Treasures of Europe’s National Libraries)Treasures of Europe’s National Libraries TheEuropeanLibrary.org. Accessed January 18, 2011.: Собрание наиболее ценных материалов, отобранных европейскими национальными библиотеками из своих фондов. * «Здания национальных библиотек» (National Library Buildings)National Library Buildings TheEuropeanLibrary.org. Accessed January 18, 2011.: Изображения национальных библиотек, являющихся партнёрами Европейской библиотеки. Финансирование и право собственности TEL финансирует её организатор, Конференция директоров национальных библиотек Европы (CENL). Разработка и ведение портала осуществляется Королевской библиотекой Нидерландов в Гааге. Программный директор — Джилл Казинс (Jill Cousins).About Us TheEuropeanLibrary.org. Accessed January 18, 2011. Партнеры 48 Национальных библиотек, участвующих в проекте TEL. Среди них: * Россия, Москва: Российская государственная библиотека * Россия, Санкт-Петербург: Российская национальная библиотека Ссылки Conference of European National Librarians (CENL) Категория:Электронные библиотеки Категория:Библиография Категория:История Европы